Harry and the Dark One
by Bloody Red Noir
Summary: Harry is well aware of what's going on around him. He knows he's being used and he want's nothing to do with anyone. However in an attempt to keep from having to go back to the Dursleys he does as he's told. That is until he gets lost in the forest.


Taking a quick look around Harry couldn't help but shudder in horror. He had absolutely no idea where he was. Oh sure he knew he was in the forbidden forest after all it's kind of hard to not know but the problem was he didn't know exactly where he was inside the forest.

He and Ron had gone into the forest to talk to Aragog and see if he and his clan were the reason the other students were being petrified, but of coarse with his luck, it however wasn't Aragog. What made it worse though was the fact that Aragog decided he and Ron would make a good midnight snack. That in it's self he didn't have much of a problem with. No his life had been threatened too many times in the last two years for him to really care about an overgrown spider wanting to eat him.

No the thing that made the scale tip way outside of his favor was the fact that they were saved. Now normally that would make things get better but for Harry it only made things worse. The thing that saved them both was the Weasleys magical car. It had somehow become a wild car and had practically become a part of the forest. Because of this the thing was seriously banged up and when the car had run over a huge ditch Harry hadn't been able to grab a hold of anything before he was unceremoniously flung out the side door and into the trees.

The only good thing that had come out of the entire incident was that he had happened to land in a huge brush, which concealed him when the spiders ran by chasing the car and Ron. Since then he'd been wandering around the forest making sure he stayed as far away from Aragog, and his clan, as he possibly could.

However it didn't bode well that he'd been wandering around for days trying to find any hint of civilization. No it didn't. Harry knew that the longer he wandered the forest the more likely it was that he would be attacked. Which was something that bugged Harry. People assumed that because he was only twelve Harry didn't know anything about the world when the truth of the matter is Harry had become well versed in the inner mechanics of the world and its mechanisms when he was around four. That was when the Dursleys had started pushing all of their chores onto him and he had quickly learned that the only person that he could trust would be Harry himself.

Sure he'd played nice and been friends and relied on the others in his dormitory but he didn't really trust them. No he didn't even trust Ron and Hermoine his supposed friends. The only reason he did the things he did was because he didn't want to have to go back to the Dursleys and he was pretty darn sure if he didn't do and act the way he was expected the damned headmaster would send him back and never allow him to leave the house again. Of that he was damn sure.

Sighing in annoyance Harry plopped down in the soft undergrowth of the nearest tree and looked around. He was beginning to get pissed which was never a good thing but with things as they were it was bound to happen sooner or later. Especially since Harry was pretty sure he had passed the very tree he was leaning against before. It didn't help matters that I knew he was being watched. He didn't know who it was but he knew someone was watching.

After looking around once more and trying his best to find the peeping tom Harry finally just closed his eyes and leaned against the tree and, after grumbling a few choice words on what he would do if he caught the person watching him, slowly allowed himself to fall into the awaiting arms of sleep.

Bloody hell he couldn't believe the mess he gotten himself into once more. He'd been searching the forest to find food and hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings when he'd stumbled into a few of Aragogs brood. As soon as he'd seen them he had tried to hide but the damage had been done. Due to his idiocy he'd had to drop the food he'd found and had had to run. Resulting in him tumbling after a few yards and falling face first into the ground. Where he now laid dazed and unable to do anything but wait for the spiders to kill him.

He didn't know how long he had lain there but after a while Harry had gotten his bearings back and being curious as to why he hadn't been killed or hauled off to Aragog quickly got to his knees and turned around only to be shocked at the sight in front of him.

All the spiders lay upside down on the forest floor and their legs had curled into their bodies. They almost looked like they had flopped on their backs dead and what was left of the bodies had shriveled up. Harry found it kind of gross but satisfying all at the same time. Gross because he was now staring at the dead bodies of five huge Spiders and satisfying because the very things that were going to kill him now lay on the ground dead.

Getting to his feet and walking towards the nearest spider Harry was about to take a stick and poke the body to see if it was dead when he suddenly found himself blinded by a pair of hands.

Struggling to the best of his ability Harry tried to free himself but it was to no avail the hands were like steel he couldn't move them no matter how hard he tried. In a blind panic Harry began to hyperventilate because the pitch black he had been suddenly subjected too reminded him too much of the stuffy cramped closet he was forced to live in under the stairs. The only light he was able to get was the miniscule amount that came from the crack under the door. Which was why his skin was so pale and his hair so dark. The only times he was ever allowed outside was if the Dursleys had some kind of chore for him to do. He even had to eat in the little hovel.

Stuck in the throes of his memories Harry couldn't bring himself to calm down and had it not been for the suddenly melodious voice that assaulted his senses he probably would have killed himself due to lack of oxygen. Slowly calming down as he listened to the voice Harry began to notice more things. Such as when the voice got closer to his ear the hands moved meaning the person murmuring in his ears was also the person currently rendering him blind.

Finally relaxed enough Harry managed to force himself to interrupt the person and asked. "W… who are you? Why are you covering my eyes?"

Unable to stop his reaction Harry felt his body shivered in response when he heard the voice chuckle before responding. "I am truly sorry little one I did not mean to scare you so badly. I merely needed to cover your eyes before you saw me and the only thing I had that could do that at the moment were my hands."

"Um, why did you have to cover my eyes?"

"Because little one there is someone that I am hiding from and I don't want him to hurt you if he finds out you have seen me. It won't matter to him you have no clue who I am all that will matter to him is that you've seen me and he wants me."

"Oh… If I close my eyes and promise not to open them will you move your hands because I don't like the dark."

"Yes of coarse however if you do that you must allow me to use some magic to make sure you cannot open your eyes unless I say otherwise. Is that ok?"

Hesitant to agree Harry thought on all the pros and cons. Pro if he agreed he might be able to get this person to help him get out of the forest. Con this person might just be waiting for him to agree that way he can use the situation to his advantage and try something with Harry. Continuing on like that for a while Harry eventually decided the Pros outweighed the Cons and agreed.

He could almost feel the pleasure rolling off the person when he agreed and for a second thought about taking it back but before he could say otherwise he felt the magic wrap around his body and knew that it was too late. Unless this person said otherwise he was now blinded to the things going on around him.

Feeling a slight tug on his arm Harry slowly began to follow the person through the forest. They walked for a while before the silence got on Harry's nerves and he spoke up. "Where are we going?"

Hearing another chuckle the person responded. "First I'm taking you to a lake you desperately need a bath. Your covered in who knows how many layers of dirt. Then after that I'm going to take you to my nest because it's starting to get late and once your clean it's going to be too late to go walking around the forest, unless of coarse you wish to come face to face with some more of those spiders little one. If that's the case I'm more then willing to accompany you. They've been getting on my nerves anyways so it wouldn't be too much of a loss to the forest if they were killed."

Gulping at the tone of the voice by the end of the little rant Harry couldn't help but notice the way the person spoke. "You talk as if you aren't human. Why?"

"Hmm you tell me little one do you really thing a human could have take out those spiders bare handed? No I bet if you wizards didn't have those sticks you call wands you wouldn't even be able to hurt one of them."

Reluctantly Harry found himself agreeing with this person. He was also quite sure of it. It didn't matter how strong or fit the person was it was highly unlikely any human would be able to take down a six-foot spider without some kind of weapon at their disposal. Feeling his curiosity grow Harry began to wonder at what kind of creature it was that was currently pulling him through the forest and towards a supposed lake to bath in.

Almost as if reading his thought Harry suddenly heard the person announce that they were at the lake. Giving a slight moan of pleasure Harry lost himself in the smell of the lake. It didn't matter that there was a slight fishy smell because anything was better after having been in the forbidden forest for so long. No one else ever seemed to notice it but the forest always smelled horrible. It almost smelled like death and Harry disliked it.

Waiting for only a hairs breath of time Harry immediately started moving forward. He really, really needed a bath. And if he didn't get it as soon as possible he just knew he was not going to be unable to relax.

Not even trying to pay attention to the surroundings he couldn't see, Harry only stopped when he felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot up his leg. Stopping immediately he tried to grab his foot but only succeeded in falling over onto his bum once again.

Giving a slight cry of pain Harry went to rub his sore spots when the hands of the disembodied voice suddenly hindered him. Annoyed at the hindrance Harry went to shove the hands away when he was picked up and thrown over a very hard shoulder and carried into the lake. Gasping at the sudden shock of cold Harry dug his nails into the males back and squirmed in an attempt to get free and get out of the cold water.

"Calm down little one I know it's cold but you'll get used to the water in a few seconds."

"D… don't talk to m…me in such a c… clam voice. H… how are you not cold? I can g… guarantee you there is no way I am getting used to this t… temperature. In fact I think if I s… stay in here for too long I'll get sick."

"Very well. Then I guess we'll just have to make this a quick one. Granted it doesn't really matter as long as we get most of the grime off. We can always just get the rest off at my nest."

Attempting to reply and ask what the male meant Harry was suddenly cut off when he was unceremoniously slung off of the hard shoulder and thrown into the lake. Lucking not in a very deep part otherwise he might have drown.


End file.
